gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the second episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and tenth episode overall. It aired on January 9, 2015 as part of the season's two hour premiere. Filming on this episode presumably began on September 9th, 2014. Source This episode was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Bradley Buecker. The McKinley alums return for Homecoming, including Artie, Becky, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Tina. The former New Directions members agree to help Rachel and Kurt recruit for the resurrected glee club. Blaine faces a problem when a girl named Jane, newly admitted to Dalton Academy, wants to join the all-male Warblers. Plot At Dalton, Blaine’s voiceover starts off with him saying how some things stay the same. He was very affected after his break-up with Kurt, as was his connection to music. But after being appointed coach of the Warblers, his abilities came back. He experimented with his hair, to not apply gel, and not wearing bow ties, being unrecognisable by the Warbler’s and Sam. He decided to not change and be back at Dalton, where nothing changed. He sees a girl in the Dalton choir room in the uniform and is surprised as Dalton is an all-boys school. She introduces herself as Jane and explains that she’s new to Dalton, being there having won favour to go to Dalton, following her dad and her uncle’s footsteps. Blaine says he’s shocked, quickly rephrasing to say it's amazing. Jane, seeing Blaine’s attitude towards her, says that she wants to be a Warbler. Blaine is even more astonished at this. At McKinley, Sue talks to the her students through the intercom, explaining that Homecoming is arriving, insulting past alumni, and announcing that the Homecoming dance is cancelled citing Sharia law as the reason. As Sue says this, Rachel walks down the hallway, announcing that glee club is back. Looking at the sign-up sheet, she sees a few people who have signed up with fake names. She turns around just as Becky comes by calling her a “Lima Loser”. Becky slushies Rachel in the face. Later that night, at Will's apartment, Rachel relates the slushy episode to Sam and Kurt in the living room, as Will walks in saying dinner is ready. They take their seats, Will asking if Kurt and Rachel are co-directing, to have both answering differently. The door bell rings, Rachel saying Blaine must be here. Kurt, looking uncomfortable, sees Blaine come in. Will starts off the meeting, by saying they must have rules as they’re competing each other in sectionals. They state that they don’t spy, don’t poach each other’s members and must be supportive of each other. After agreeing on all the terms, Blaine restates what happened that day with Jane, saying he doesn’t want to break tradition, to which they all say she should at least have an audition, which Blaine ponders. The following day, in the Dalton Academy Warblers choir room, the Warbler’s go against Blaine about Jane auditioning. Blaine says no decision has been made, but that he is only presenting the issue to them. One Warbler states that there will be sexual tension, but Blaine states his presumption that most of them are gay, to which the Warbler takes offence, and another Warbler argues that they all have girlfriends. Blaine questions this, seeing as they act a bit feminine, to which all the Warblers respond disbelief. Blaine continues, saying she should at least have an audition, for equality, to which the Warblers reluctantly agree. In the choir room, Kurt and Rachel argue about how they have no members in the glee club, and their differences in sorting sheet music. Kurt tells Rachel to be proactive, as McKinley has changed to learn that the arts don’t exist anymore. Kurt walks out, going to the auditorium. After he leaves, Rachel hears a voice, echoing from somewhere. Presuming that it's coming from the boys locker room, she goes there, but doesn’t find the person there. She meets up with Sam, thinking he hears the voice too. After failing to find the voice, she walks away from Sam, who thinks Rachel is going insane. The following day, in the auditorium, Kurt apologises as Rachel walks in. She admits that she needed the advice and talked to a few people. He asks who. A voice answers from the stage, where it is revealed that Brittany, Mercedes and Santana have been sitting there. Kurt and Rachel walk up to them, as Artie, Sam, Quinn and Puck walk on. They all hug. Tina walks in late, upset they didn’t wait for her. They all applaud for Tina to join them, to which she does. Sam asks Mercedes if she’s still a virgin. She avoids the question, annoyed at him. Back in the choir room, Artie is drawing on a board, practicing for his storyboard class. Kurt and Rachel ask the other alumni to help them recruit new members, and bring glee club back to its glory. Kurt plays a song on the speaker, as they all gather to Artie’s storyboard, starting to perform Take On Me, with them transitioning into stencil outlines through a stencil mirror. Sue discovers Artie’s storyboard, with them performing. Horrified, Sue draws herself in, in an attempt to stop the performance, trying to bring them back to reality. Near the end of the performance, Sue stops it by throwing Artie’s storyboard’s in the bin which Artie promptly retrieves. Rachel, unhappy, sees that their plan has failed. Another voiceover begins. A chubby boy with headphones explains how he’s been treated, because of his weight, escaping through music, being a transfer from Chicago. He looks at the sign-up sheet of the glee club. Rachel walks up to him, and guides him to the glee club, talking feverishly fast. He tries to talk to her, but she keeps interrupting. He then lies, saying he’s really busy, as Puck walks in. Puck states that Rachel scared him away, as she looks disheartened. Back in Dalton, Blaine runs up to Jane to tell her that they’re letting her tryout, before breaking a tradition. Looking irritated, she retells what Blaine said, saying they’re letting her perform, so that they can re-check their sexist and discriminate system, Blaine simply replies yes. He tries to convince her that change is scary, and to forget her pride. She ponders on this, as Blaine says she needs to meet someone. He introduces her to Rachel. Jane, knowing who she is, says she’s a legend. Rachel answers that it is a matter of opinion. Blaine walks out. Jane, suspicious, asks why she’s helping her. She explains that she’s helping her, because she’s overturning a tradition. Jane smiles at this. Rachel helps her with her audition, giving her advice on how to perform and finds her her audition song. In the boys' locker room, Kurt fails a catch as Spencer throws a ball to him. Kurt talks about how he was a kicker and how it changed the school. Spencer asks why they sent him, after Kurt says all the cool guys are back for Homecoming, knowing that the reason is because they're gay. Kurt says they know that it's hard for them in the world. Spencer retorts, saying that Kurt’s sexuality defined him and he’s not letting that happen to himself. Kurt says Spencer owes glee club for the equality, Spencer responding he owes Modern Family. He states, that he was bullied by two people who were kicked off the football team because of them having problems with his sexuality. He continues by saying he doesn’t like most of the things other homosexuals like and honestly says that he thinks glee club sucks, not because it's gay and straight. Kurt looks outraged by this plot twist. Outside the choir room, Jane waits to be called in for her audition. Rachel texts her, saying she can do it. Blaine leads her in, and introduces her. She then performs Tightrope. At first, the Warblers seem unfazed by her performing, until most of them start to dance alongside her. At the end of the performance, she shakes the Head Warbler's hand, everyone applauding her. Back in William McKinley; Puck walks in with Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Sam to the Tea Party Patriot Club, calling them teabaggers. They put down muffins for them, Quinn explaining about their life in McKinley, saying how the Celibacy Club and the God Squad were popular. Mercedes asks if they're Christians, to which they reply they all are. Quinn once again says she only hung out with people just like her, Tina saying she changed for the better, after getting pregnant by Puck. A member reveals that the TPPC is the most popular group in McKinley. Tina replies how horrible it is and questions what happens to America. The leader starts to reply, Mercedes listening to him, saying they’ve had the worst economic depression in history, stating that allowing equality in sexes and different ethnicities, has brought it upon them. Mercedes, looking horrified, repulsed by them, states how ignorant, homophobic and discriminating they are, to which the alumni agree. Puck, Tina and Mercedes walk out. Quinn walks up to them, taking away the muffins. Sam states how Quinn had sex with a Latina lesbian, from which he says he learnt in glee club, bumping into Quinn, causing her to laugh, as the TPPC go into chaos. Back in Dalton, the Warblers file out as Jane sits and waits for the decision. Blaine, looking slightly down, tells Jane that she’s not in, as they don’t want to break the tradition. Jane, looking disgruntled, questions what she’s going to say to her father. Blaine tells her to tell him, that he’s going to help her be in the group, by threatening to resign his post as coach. Jane questions this, saying he’s doing this so she can be in an environment where no one else wants her. Blaine, simply says yes, saying it's wrong what's happening. Jane, looks unfazed by this. Behind the bleachers of the football field, and on the field, The Unholy Trinity and Artie start to perform Problem, with the crowd, the band and the Cheerios accompanying them. At the end of the performance, it is revealed that Kitty is still there, as she pushes to the front of the gathered Cheerios. Artie asks her to come back. She answers, saying how they think that she’ll come back, after how they treated her and the others, abandoning them. She states that she’s the star player, which is why she wasn’t transferred, unlike Rachel, who didn’t remember their names. Brittany states she remembers, calling her Quinn, even though Quinn’s next to her, calling her a liar, when Quinn speaks. Santana questions why they don’t want to be stars. Kitty retorts, calling her a hypocrite for going back in their Cheerio uniforms. Two people, a male and female, ask if they can try out together. Quinn replies they can, after Santana, Brittany and her did try out together. Kitty rolls her eyes, revealing that the two people are twins, calling them the "incest twins". Back in the glee club, Brittany helps Kurt try to go back with Blaine, stating bad ideas in his eyes. Rachel asks about the progress to everyone, to which they reply it's not going well. Rachel hears the voice again in the vent, and they follow it to the library, to where they find the singer, Roderick Meeks. They gather around him, revealing him to be the one who was with Rachel. He believes they came to believe him. The alumni all say how good he is. He says that having him as the first member will draw everyone else away. They talk about how glee club has changed their lives, being different before and now being good friends. In Sue’s office, Sue starts to write in her journal, talking about the glee club, and reveals that she’s got an ulcer, and needs to drink disgusting drinks. She writes how she needs to find a way to get into the glee club and destroy it. At the end of the entry, she realises she’s going to use a gay person, revealing it to be Spencer, as she talks to him the next day. He restates what Sue wants, and she starts bribing him, with a custom-made Tom Brady flashlight, to which he awkwardly refuses. She bribes him even more, by saying she’ll drug Coach Beiste to make him the quarterback. He refuses again, honestly saying he’s not for sale, and if she wants to overthrow the club, she needs better items, to which he walks out. Talking to herself she says “Touché, postmodern gay.” In the auditorium, Roderick performs Mustang Sally for his audition. Brittany, Quinn and Santana, go on stage after a few seconds, and perform back-up for him. They all enthusiastically applaud, and Rachel says he’s instantly in the club. The following day, once again in Sue’s office, Sue talks about how it's Homecoming day and introduces Becky as the grand marshall. Becky starts making rules up, to which Sue and Becky fight over the microphone. Kurt and Roderick walk in to find Rachel sitting in the auditorium alone, thinking about Mr. Schue making the club from nothing, to something special. Kurt says you need to open up to find something new. Roderick asks why they can’t have the meeting in the auditorium, to which they reply it's tradition to have the first meeting in the choir room. Rachel reveals someone else is in the club. Blaine walks in, feeling betrayed that Rachel poached Jane. A flashback reveals that Jane went to Rachel, to be part of their glee club, saying at least she’ll be making a difference here, and it's a fair fight. Blaine says he’s been trying to help her in, feeling humiliated. The three of them argue, as Roderick fails in walking away. Blaine says there’s no more friendly competition between them anymore and storms off. Back in the choir room, Roderick and Jane sit together, as the first two members of the revived club. Brittany, Quinn and Santana introduce Mason and Madison. The twins act abnormally in the eyes of everyone, to which Santana thinks she’s made a mistake, for bringing them. Rachel says they need to try out in their highly difficult system, to which Tina contradicts, briefly mentioning Sugar as being tone deaf, Artie retorting she was hot. Rachel talks to the alumni, saying how grateful Kurt and she is for coming back to help and they all hug, including the new members. Sam starts to whistle, where they all start to perform Home, as they all head to the field: Sam, Kurt and Rachel riding to the field on a golf cart, Santana and Brittany already outside happily dancing, Tina rolling Artie to the bonfire, and Mercedes waits for them, Puck and Quinn already there. Back in the auditorium, Mason and Madison perform the song for their audition, to which everyone happily claps for them. The McKinley Titans run to Sue, where she says that having sex with Michael Bolton and not falling in love is hard, everyone looking awkward. The new members walk through the hallway, towards the entrance of the homecoming, with Spencer in the locker room, considering to join the glee club, but decides against it, not knowing Artie, Kurt and Sam are watching him. Everyone joins together, dancing. Blaine, David and Will are revealed to be watching the fireworks. The song ends with Kurt and Rachel looking at Blaine. He notices them, looking away from them quickly, as Kurt and Rachel look downcast. Songs *Glee: The Music, Homecoming is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Unreleased Songs *'Viva Voce' by The Rocketboys sung by Roderick Meeks. Cast Starring *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (Absent) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter * Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks * Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy * Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy * Connor McCabe as Gabriel Co-Stars * Madeline Bertani as Martha * Bobo Chang as terrified Dalton student * Jacy King as Janet * Myko Olivier as Skylar * Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler * Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler * Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1 * JP Dubée as Warbler #2 * Jordan Ward as Warbler #3 * Parker Harris as Warbler #4 * Max Wilcox as Warbler #5 * Nick Fink as Warbler #6 * Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 Trivia *This episode's title card changes to pay homage to the cartoon drawing of the original music video of Take On Me. **The transition between several scenes features the same drawing, as opposed to simply cutting to the following scenes as in previous episodes. ***This is also the final time in the entire series the title card changes. *Harry Shum Jr. is the only alive cast member of the 2012 alumni group who is absent this episode. *This episode marks Becca Tobin's first appearance since the show's move to New York after New Directions. *This episode marks the first appearances of Jane Hayward, Mason McCarthy, and Madison McCarthy. *Sue's quote "You think this is hard? Try having sex with Michael Bolton and not fall in love. That's hard!" evokes a recurrent phrase of hers back in Season One. It also resembles her first line on the show. * This is the fifth episode where every member of New Directions sings a solo line, the others being Pilot, Britney 2.0, A Katy or a Gaga and The End of Twerk. * This is, preceded by Loser Like Me, is the second two-part season premiere after Season Five premiere and the first two-part episodes (and the only season premiere) to air on the same day. * This episode is the first to make a reference to Sue's human canon from The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, followed by We Built This Glee Club. Cultural references * Sue mentions the White Walkers of Game of Thrones. * As she journals, Sue calls the Glee Club her white whale, a reference to Moby Dick. Errors * When Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam and Mr. Schue have dinner at Mr. Schue's house, Blaine can be seen having no food on his plate, then there is food on his plate, then no food in the next shot. * When Mason and Madison first enter The Choir Room, they are first seen without binders, then with binders, and then without binders in the next shot. *Puck is nowhere to be seen during the last scene in The Choir Room for the first official Glee Club meeting before the performance of Home, in which he is present. * Quinn is nowhere to be found during the performance of Home, at the bonfire, but she can still be heard singing. Gallery tumblr_nbnjvqXxcq1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9lvdesM1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnhhhcmRR1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nbnkqceIf61r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbnocgxXaU1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnp8vSF7W1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg Tartie 9.9.14.jpg Lea tweet 10.9.14.jpg FreeStudioManager 10.09.2014 134410.bmp.jpg Tumblr nboz78BZiq1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbp2g3JQlF1s57bimo1 500.png Artie n santana 10.9.14.jpg Leather.jpg BxNBs6mCUAAl4su.jpg tumblr_nbpkjgag1M1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Teacher teacher.jpg Bts 9-10-14.jpg What's your hurry?.jpg BxNflmjIQAETg0A.jpg 10632362 872822139395886 713143912 n.jpg Kevin, chris, jenna 10.9.14.jpg Lea 80's 10.9.14.jpg Heather n kevin 10.9.14.jpg Tumblr nbq5h5zJBA1qbdepdo1 500.jpg tumblr_nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo2_500.jpg tumblr_nbpz1qF2EW1rojy6eo1_r2_500.png tumblr_nbq03qW0WK1r4ezfzo1_500.png Leachordmark_take_on_me.jpg Bxm YmUCQAAzq6-.jpg Daleastreet S6.jpg 10598443 285784451616564 1788734427 n.jpg 10624014 268826943313751 1601828413 n.jpg 10693717 291949734331063 1061900280 n.jpg the unholy trinity...plus chord.jpg Tumblr nc29y2tHrx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 10616786_544948475637668_130745207_n.jpg BxyHq3nCQAATvuB.jpg Bxx_0NMIgAEMSnf.jpg Bxx2Q27CEAA9hz1.jpg BxyAF0FIIAA2mcI.jpg Max_george_and_mark.jpg heya kiss wooo.jpg tumblr_ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo1_500.png Dianna heather omg.jpg Becca dianna.jpg tumblr_ncbuftMu9K1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo2_r1_500.png tumblr_ncc08q8LB31rojy6eo1_500.jpg Lea on set11.png Lea on set 12.png Lea on set 13.png Lean ons et 14.png Dianna13.jpg Dianna14.jpg Dianna11sdgfdg.jpg Dianna12fff.jpg Tumblr nccnechFs91tj0uy1o5 500.jpg Dianna naya.jpg Dianna naya12.jpg Naya1fasfda.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo2 r2 250.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo1 r2 250.jpg Tumblr nccnkd1whE1tynbjdo3 r1 250.jpg Heya on set 1.jpg Heya on set 2.jpg Heya on set 3.jpg Heya on set 4.jpg Heya on set 5.jpg Heya on set 6.jpg Heya on set 7.jpg Heya on set 8.jpg Heya on set 9.jpg Heya on set 10.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o2 500.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o1 500.jpg tumblr_nccpnayCh71rl53x2o4_250.png TUT problem.jpg tumblr_ncctjgWzbu1r45pyxo2_500.jpg Admnfb.png Tumblr nccq5cXiVc1r8qufro1 500.jpg tumblr_ncctng7eIX1r45pyxo1_500.jpg Tumblr nccq43vvL41tbsx5oo1 500.jpg Tumblr nccxmfEGlW1rz5igeo3 500.jpg tumblr_nccrvlcuWy1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr ncdj9rsrpT1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ncpfl2tA7Q1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Jenna and kevin 29.9.14.jpg 10632439 1469779489976105 1678347843 n.jpg Tumblr nfnjfkLBtm1s57bimo1 1280.png Tumblr ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o7 400.gif problem ut.gif Tumblr nguhuvzQSp1shkpfbo1 1280.jpg B5Q9NWWCUAAcrjf.jpg B5Q9D4aCQAEH5OG.jpg tumblr_ngv0b35Bw71s57bimo1_1280.jpg take on me 1.jpg problem.png tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg B5RCcNTIIAA9Zz0.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv5d0P8Tx1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg 1Glee_ep602-sc23_1297_f_hires1.jpg tumblr_ngv08ameNo1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Glee home.png Glee mustang sally.png Glee problem.png Glee tightrope.png Glee take on me.png tumblr_ngybhyek1Z1u4784mo1_250.png tumblr_ngu96znszJ1t1ubx5o2_r1_250.gif B6MVONAIMAApmHh.jpg 561864.png tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io1_250.gif tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io2_250.gif tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io3_250.gif tumblr_nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io4_250.gif Tumblr nhgfnr133W1qf5hjqo2 500.gif Tumblr nhges3YdkQ1sl4z45o10 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go9 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go8 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go6 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhghw28pYa1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhge2hF89p1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o1 250.gif Tumblr nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o3 500.gif Tumblr nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o2 1280.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o6 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o5 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o4 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o3 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o2 250.gif Tumblr nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhgogsaxvw1qcxrpy.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo6 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo5 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo4 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo2 250.gif Tumblr nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo1 250.gif Tumblr nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o7 400.gif Tumblr nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o5 400.gif tumblr_nhp3xjr3hr1tud48go1_1280.jpg SALGRONN.png B6nNDTeCAAA0ndu.jpg B6nL4wACcAAuMP4.png Tumblr nhq15kZFE11s57bimo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhq0nbwoZI1u4ya8co1 1280.png santana is pleased.gif hey guys hey.gif Brittana Home.gif Brittana Homecoming.gif SALGRONN22.png Mark Salling.png SALGRONN.png Tumblr nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o8 1280.jpg tumblr_nhq1dloiAO1qaxxelo1_r1_500.gif Santana thrusting.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io1_250.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io2_250.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io3_250.gif tumblr_nhq2lpalJq1qiqb4io4_250.gif tumblr_nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo1_500.gif tumblr_nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo2_500.gif tumblr_nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io1_250.gif tumblr_nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io2_250.gif tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o3_500.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o4_250.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o1_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o2_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o4_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o5_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o6_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o7_400.gif tumblr_nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o8_400.gif Glee-BTS-1.jpg Glee-BTS-2.jpg Glee-BTS-3.jpg Glee-BTS-4.jpg Glee-BTS-5.jpg Glee-BTS-6.jpg Glee-BTS-7.jpg Glee-BTS-8.jpg Glee-BTS-9.jpg Glee-BTS-10.jpg Glee-BTS-11.jpg Glee-BTS-12.jpg Glee-BTS-13.jpg Glee-BTS-14.jpg Glee-BTS-15.jpg Glee-BTS-16.jpg Glee-BTS-17.jpg glee-premiere-video.jpg tumblr_nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo1_400.gif tumblr_nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo2_400.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhri49s8hL1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo1_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo2_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo3_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo4_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo5_250.gif tumblr_nhrkp30xNq1qfcrrfo6_250.gif Tumblr inline nhw641XyWY1r3m3j0.gif MasonMcCarthy.png tumblr_nhw00dj6qR1qb8wj8o1_1280.png Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o1_250.gif Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o2_400.gif tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o3_400.gif tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o4_400.gif tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o5_400.gif Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o6_250.gif Tumblr_nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o8_400.gif tumblr_nhwduzjCIn1qbu3mbo1_400.png Tumblr_nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo1_250.gif Tumblr_nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo2_250.gif B67dq51CIAAdIwU.jpg B50hdbiiyaa021o.png MadisonMcCarthy.png Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo4 250.gif Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo3 250.gif Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo1 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko1 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko2 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko3 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko4 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko5 250.gif Tumblr nhxwgjouop1ty90xko6 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do7 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do6 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do5 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do3 250.gif Tumblr nhy537hSA61r9r72do2 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo6 r1 250.gif Santanapuck.jpg.png Puckhome.png Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo3 250.gif Puck.jpg.png Tumblr nhy28zLAMX1qb5hljo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy28zLAMX1qb5hljo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy99jOtkc1rtteymo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo5 250.gif Tumblr nhy0kjH5p01ql1znmo6 250.gif Tumblr nhy1r4FsZ71qaxxelo1 500.gif Tumblr nhy1r4FsZ71qaxxelo2 500.gif Tumblr nhy1poFOcy1qhek11o1 500.gif Tumblr nhy1poFOcy1qhek11o2 500.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy258mw2R1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o1 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o2 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o3 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o4 500.gif Tumblr nhy15853z71r3rl86o5 500.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio1 250.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio2 250.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio3 250.gif Tumblr nhy1fnT44E1rsagqio4 250.gif Tumblr nhy2e4IhDf1rsagqio1 500.gif Tumblr nhy2e4IhDf1rsagqio2 500.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o1 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o2 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o3 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o4 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o5 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o6 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o7 250.gif Tumblr nhy1ge8lDs1qfmk40o8 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr nhy4a7wKwj1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo1 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo2 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo3 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo4 500.gif Tumblr nhy379EG6d1qaxxelo5 500.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr nhy5haSVci1rrsol6o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy5fqPP2b1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy2v7n3uy1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nhy2ecH0nE1qkm6cwo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy2ecH0nE1qkm6cwo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy2chmyvu1rboomjo1 500.gif Tumblr nhy2chmyvu1rboomjo2 500.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go6 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy3fmDDAa1qzh21go8 r1 250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_nhy7bs49Wv1qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhyrpurcxc1ri3xpzo1_250.gif tumblr_nhyrpurcxc1ri3xpzo4_250.gif tumblr_nhyrpurcxc1ri3xpzo5_250.gif Vlcsnap-2015-01-10-18h51m10s112.png tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo1_500.gif tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhyh6qPyWr1rmeg6xo1_400.gif tumblr_nhyh6qPyWr1rmeg6xo2_400.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo2_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo3_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso1_400.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso2_400.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso3_400.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif Tumblr nhyr3pfo7v1rk63wco4 r3 250.gif Tumblr nhyr3pfo7v1rk63wco3 r3 250.gif Tumblr nhyr3pfo7v1rk63wco2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhyr3pfo7v1rk63wco1 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo7 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo5 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo3 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr nhy21jTvhh1qf5hjqo1 250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo1_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo2_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo3_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz02kpWD71s51aexo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhyi5uGTqH1rlylr1o8_250.gif tumblr_nhyz1uo8JD1qa8rqwo1_500.gif tumblr_nhyz1uo8JD1qa8rqwo2_500.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo1_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo2_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo3_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo4_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo5_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo6_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo7_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo8_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo9_250.gif tumblr_nhz2veIzE41qbdepdo10_250.gif tumblr_nhz4jh7ugI1rwv33no1_250.gif tumblr_nhz4jh7ugI1rwv33no2_250.gif tumblr_nhz4k0oxAw1qg63t2o1_250.gif tumblr_nhz4k0oxAw1qg63t2o2_r1_250.gif 10891019 661581870617411 1965711592 n.jpg 10919197_1524934897789813_1971230093_n.jpg Quinn8.gif Quinn66.gif Quinn46.gif Quinn26.gif tumblr_nhzcdo3NsU1qzf8sio1_250.gif tumblr_nhzcdo3NsU1qzf8sio2_250.gif Tumblr nhze45SCxm1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhze45SCxm1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhze45SCxm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nhze45SCxm1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_nhzdl0RmNs1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_nhzdl0RmNs1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_nhzdl0RmNs1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_nhzdl0RmNs1r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_nhzcd8uIaY1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nhzcd8uIaY1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nhzcd8uIaY1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nhzcd8uIaY1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr nhzn23xwim1th564fo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhzn23xwim1th564fo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhzn23xwim1th564fo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhzn23xwim1th564fo1 r4 250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo1_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo3_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo4_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo7_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo6_250.gif tumblr_nhyvjyjFUR1qkm6cwo8_250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo4 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo2 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo1 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o6 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr nhy0l59TVl1rrsol6o1 250.gif wtflol.jpg homecoming.jpg puckhome.jpg Samboobs.jpg Rodericks6glee 9.gif Rodericks6glee 8.gif Rodericks6glee 7.gif Rodericks6glee 6.gif Rodericks6glee 5.gif Rodericks6glee 4.gif Rodericks6glee 3.gif Rodericks6glee 2.gif Rodericks6glee 1.gif Mccarthytwins4.gif Mccarthytwins3.gif Mccarthytwins2.gif Mccarthytwins1.gif tumblr_nhy3mt2lEx1tzafe7o1_400.gif tumblr_nhy3mt2lEx1tzafe7o2_400.gif tumblr_nhy3mt2lEx1tzafe7o3_400.gif tumblr_nhzdoeYjtH1rkwn0bo1_500.gif tumblr_nhzdoeYjtH1rkwn0bo2_500.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o1_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o2_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o3_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o4_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o5_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o6_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o7_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o8_400.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o1_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o2_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o4_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o5_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o6_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o7_250.gif tumblr_ni2s7wRtZG1s6uc15o1_250.gif SpencerPorter9.gif SpencerPorter8.gif SpencerPorter7.gif SpencerPorter6.gif SpencerPorter5.gif SpencerPorter4.gif SpencerPorter3.gif SpencerPorter2.gif SpencerPorter1.gif 6x02newbies masonandmadison.gif 6x02 santana homecoming still 1.jpg homecoming still 2.jpg homecoming still 3.jpg tumblr_nihw31Nrfe1tc1un5o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_nihw31Nrfe1tc1un5o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo5 r3 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr ni5dniFHAd1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr ni5dniFHAd1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr ni5dniFHAd1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr ni5dniFHAd1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_nhzyodqUNQ1sv754uo2_250.gif tumblr_nhzyodqUNQ1sv754uo1_250.gif Azx.png tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nigfjeQLY81s57bimo1 540.png Tumblr_nlc09bLlsf1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Quotes Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes